


Tighten the Harness, Brush Off the Snow

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, F/M, M/M, Pet Play, Pony Play, Sibling Incest, Spanking, amputation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup decides that Snoggletog needs a new tradition. His newly growing team of pets is just right for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten the Harness, Brush Off the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



I'm sure you’ve all heard the tale of Santa Claus and his nine reindeer. Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, and that silly bright nosed one, Rudolph. But like many children's tales, this one was twisted and made innocent by years and years of retelling. You see, good old Saint Nick wasn't really a saint. He was a Viking. A handsome, strong young Viking by the name of Hiccup. And the eleven reindeer who pulled his sleigh were that of a much different breed.

There was Dagur and Heather, a sibling pair who stayed side by side as often as allowed. Then there was Alvin and Drago, once enemies of Hiccup who had been tamed down to good stallions. Flynn and Rapunzel were never far from each other, the lovers allowed to share a large stall at night. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were usually kept in the stables or fields unless they were needed as they only managed to cause trouble. Jack and Elsa were the snowmakers of the team, and while they weren't interested romantically, they hung around each other merely because it was something familiar. And finally there was Toothless, the leader of their team, who was so loved that he was allowed to sleep in the house with their master and his wife. He guided the sleigh with his echolocation, an odd sort of skill that most of them didn't quite comprehend.

With the defeat of the Red Death, the small amount of control that the queen had over her dragons was lifted, and Toothless was able to take the true form gifted to him by his parents, Hel and Thor. He could shift between the shapes he chose, either in his bestial and terrible form of a hulking Night Fury, or a small, almost laughably cute little half breed. His scales softened to a grey-ish, almost skin like covering, his paws shrank into hands and feet. He looked, for all accounts, like a very small grey human, other than the tail and small wings that sprouted from his spine. He chose to mostly stay in that form these days, only changing when it was needed for flying Hiccup somewhere or fighting.

The team hadn't always been as large as it was, of course. It had started as just Hiccup and Astrid, and their pets, Toothless and the twins. They made presents for the villagers and delivered them in the middle of the night.

The twins had caused all sorts of trouble that first fateful year. The three of them had all been fitted with their gear in the mid-spring, lovely leathers to wrap their bodies and keep their hands bound behind them. They had learned their different paces, spent long nights learning to listen to the subtle cues from Hiccup's reins pulling lightly on their bits. The next months were spent in the workshop that Hiccup had built off his own home, crafting gifts for each of the villagers on their island. Hiccup didn't think his dear pets would forget their lessons, and he checked a week before Snoggletog to be sure the gear was still nice and snug. But on the night of the first year of this new tradition, the twins decided they didn't much want to behave. Despite Toothless in the lead in front of them and Hiccup's guiding hand, Ruff and Tuff did as much silly things as they pleased. They would drag their feet against the ground, run left and right to knock Toothless of balance or make the cart wobble unstably.

They managed to get through the night, and even though they were probably plenty sore from the whip at their heels trying to control them and the pulling of their reins, Hiccup was in no means nice once they were home.

While Toothless was unhooked from his gear and allowed to join Astrid and Hiccup in bed, the twins were left in their gear and in their stalls. The collars on their throats were tied to the rope Hiccup had hung from the rafters, making sure they couldn't sit or lay down, keeping them on their feet all night. When morning came, he strung them up by their wrists to keep them up on their toes. His whip painted their backs, asses, and all down the back of their thighs with marks and welts, a few lashes drawing blood. Once he was done there, he turned them around and repeated the process.

He was skilled with his whip, the very tip flicking against the most sensitive of places on their bodies. Tuffnut groaned as his nipples, cock and balls were all struck by the snapping whip, flinching on occasion when Hiccup taunted him by flicking the air around them to make the whip crack loudly. Ruffnut was teased equally, her breasts reddened and her clit teased with a frightening pinpointed precision. The punishment seemed to be something she enjoyed though, as before long her slick honey was dripping from her hole and down her legs. Hiccup made sure to keep the strikes to her cunt sporadic so she wouldn't cum.

Once he was done, he filled both their asses with a shaved piece of fig, before bandaging them up and sending them into the house. They were made to service Astrid and Toothless for the rest of the day, mostly fetching things for them or servicing them as they asked before they were finally forgiven. The pair were given permission to stay the night in the house, wearing nothing but the bandages Hiccup had changed again as they curled up on the floor in front of the crackling fireplace.

Alvin was next to join the ragtag team. When he tried to overtake the island of Berk and claim it, and Hiccup as his own, his attacks were deflected and his raid parties defeated. Most of the Outcasts were allowed to go home to their island peacefully. With their leader gone, none of them were eager to continue the fight. A few key people, the loyalists, were taken and broken, then sold off as slaves. Alvin was kept as Hiccup's own personal pet.

The chief had intended to make his former enemy a workhorse, and for months that was what he did, plowing fields and going out with the wood gatherers or fishers to help take out the equipment and bring in the catch. He'd helped a few times when Hiccup or Gobber bought large items from Johann to take them to the forge or wherever they were needed. It only took three weeks of discipline and punishment for Alvin to be trained properly, daily whippings and nights on his feet without rest, in combination with a promise of keeping the tentative peace that had arisen with the Outcast tribe keeping him in line.

Hiccup agreed not to attack the tribe, of course. They were weakened by the loss of their king and his knights, ripe for the taking by Hiccup. A few good men and their dragons were all it took to keep them in line, and Hiccup soon learned that the harsh mountains were ripe with ore. The men were employed to mine out anything they found, mostly rich iron that was shipped back to Berk. Outcast Island was quickly captured as an official province of Berk, and the citizens were given a moderate amount of dragon training assistance to make their lives a bit easier. They were employed in the service of the chief, nearly all of their resources being sent back to Berk with just enough for them to live staying on their lands. In return, they were promised protection from any other attack, and peace with the tribe.

Back on Berk, four days before Snoggletog, Ruffnut fell in practice after having her gear checked, and managed to twist her foot badly enough that she could hardly stand. Hiccup had to give the poor thing a ride on his back to Gothi's home. The shaman had helped fix the sprained and swollen ankle, but had told them that under no circumstances was she to be doing any strenuous labour. So while Ruff was allowed to stay in the warm house for the next few weeks to heal, the sleigh was one horse short. Alvin had been given a crash course in pulling with a team, but in the end he did just fine, albeit doing it grudgingly. It only took a few pointed glares from Alvin to keep Tuffnut from trying to pull any stunts. That night, once they had finished their rounds, all three were allowed to stay in the warm house. Hiccup decided to make Alvin his stand in reindeer for when one of the others couldn't perform for whatever reason. 

Early summer of the next year, merchants had started noticing the theft of their wares, mostly food and flint. Shortly after, the remains of a crashed ship were found on the beaches of Berk. Search parties fanned out, and eventually they found a couple stranded in a cave, wearing tattered clothes. The man was scruffy and unshaven, looking like he hadn't had a decent bath in at least a week. The woman had a long, thick braid that looked like it was once beautiful, but was now matted and greasy. They were knocked unconscious and their wrists bound behind them before they were brought to Hiccup, who decided they should be punished for their thievery and stowing away on the island by being added to his growing barn of pets. When he informed them of this choice, the pair had stared at each other for a long moment before the blonde spoke up hoarsely.

"Can you promise we will.. will be protected?" She asked meekly. Hiccup frowned and leaned forward from his throne to stroke her cheek softly.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing a bit of dirt from her cheek.

"Rapunzel." The blonde answered quietly, swallowing against her dry throat. Hiccup smiled.

"That's a very pretty name. What do you and your friend need to be protected from?" Hiccup asked, keeping his voice soft and soothing. He felt Rapunzel's cheek warming under his hand.

"I.. It's a long story." She mumbled shyly. Hiccup stayed quiet until she finally started speaking.

She told him a story about the floating lights, how she had dreamed of seeing them for years and had been shot down when she pleaded with her mother. Her mother had left, and the man, Flynn, had shown up in her tower unexpectedly. They had made a deal to go to the city together to see the lights, and they had, before a pair of thugs had ambushed them. She paused in her words, stumbling over the description as to why they had attacked her, before continuing on to say that they had escaped, stashed away on a boat and ended up on Berk. They'd been hiding in that cave, stealing just enough to live off of for days until they had been found. Hiccup nodded slowly and patted her head.

"You have my word as chief. No one will hurt you as long as you behave." He promised. The pair eventually agreed to be taken in after they talked a while longer, and were led to the barn.

They were both allowed to eat, having only stolen enough for themselves to survive. Both seemed a bit put off by the troughs of food presented to them, but it seemed to be edible, so they both leaned down to get what they could reach, eating their fill before Hiccup personally bathed them both. Flynn soaked in a tub of water that Toothless heated up with a quick blast, Hiccup bathing him down with a soft cloth. While he helped to clean the mud and dirt from his skin, Toothless joined Rapunzel in the stall she was in and helped her unbraid her hair. Once Flynn was cleaned, they traded places. With Toothless' help, Rapunzel's monstrous hair was loaded into the tub after her.

"This won't hurt. Stay very still." Hiccup warned, showing Flynn the small dagger in his hand. Once he had relaxed, Hiccup carefully dragged the blade down his skin, shaving the fuzz off his face, before he circled back behind him and trimmed his hair a bit. Hiccup continued down, removing the hair from his skin, shaving his chest and legs before carefully dragging the knife over his groin, removing the last traces of hair from his body.

"Don't you worry, we can get you some blankets if you get cold." Hiccup promised, stepping back and guiding him back into his stall. He ruffled his hair before closing the stall door, leaving the top portion open for now.

"All done Daddy!" Toothless cheered from the tub, helping Rapunzel step out. He started to tug her hair out as well, but Hiccup waved him down.

"Don't worry bud, we'll just cut that before she gets out." He assured. When he came closer with the knife, Rapunzel screamed and struggled to scramble away. Flynn shouted and banged his shoulders against the door, pulling at his bound hands.

"Hey, stop! She doesn't like people cutting her hair! Get away from her!" He protested loudly. Hiccup paused and looked at Rapunzel. He held her by the chin and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want me to leave your hair? Ask nicely," he instructed. Rapunzel whimpered softly.

"Please don't cut off my hair. I'll keep it clean, I swear, I-"

"Shh." Hiccup reassured, petting her wet head. "I won't cut it." He promised. "Come on now, let's sit you out in the grass so we can dry off your hair and brush it out." He helped her walk from the tub and out over the attached field. At her suggestion, they circled the fields a few times until the length of her hair was stretched out entirely.

"Toothless, go get Astrid and tell her to bring her brush." Hiccup instructed. He showed the dagger to Rapunzel and tapped the hair lower on her body. "I won't cut anything on your head. Just this." He promised. The woman gave a quick little nod, and Hiccup got to work carefully shaving the hair from her legs and mound. Before long, Astrid and Toothless had come out and tackled her impressive hair, working their way from the ends all the way up to her head.

At the earnest requests of the pair, they were moved into the large double stall that Alvin normally occupied, letting them share the space. Gobber came by to measure them for their harnesses as Astrid and Toothless helped rebraid Rapunzel's hair to keep it off the ground. Well, most of it.

At Astrid's suggestion, they pulled her bangs forward and kept them from the braid, instead using them to do a sort of harness around her hips and torso, crisscrossing beautifully and enhancing her hips and breasts. Flynn looked like he was going to drool.

When they returned from their field work, Alvin and the twins had mixed reactions to the new pets in the barn.

Ruffnut was rather unaffected, not caring much. She looked over the couple as Hiccup undid her gear, considering them for a moment before simply returning to her stall, bending at the waist to eat her dinner.

Tuffnut seemed more interested in Rapunzel than anything, especially the way her hair wrapped over her body in its tempting way, a mock parallel to their daily harnesses. Hiccup had to tug his hair lightly to get him moving again.

Alvin, however, seemed more annoyed at the fact his stall had been taken, a look of disdain crossing his face. Hiccup chucked as he unhooked his stallion from the cart, releasing him from his harness and guiding him to his new stall.

"I know big guy, I know. But they are new, we need to give them a little time to get settled. We will have Sven and Spitelout come by tomorrow to expand another stall. You'll be back in your big one before you know it." He promised, scratching under Alvin's chin and holding up a sugar cube for him. The once chief grumbled a bit, but took the cube, stepping into the smaller stall.

Less than two months later, another ship came to the island. Two princesses, as they called themselves, came into town to buy supplies. When they mentioned that they would be docking by the rock spires for the night to wait out a storm, Hiccup invited them to stay at their docks and stay safe for the night. They agreed.

Hiccup invited them to dine with the village in the Great Hall. With a bit of mead in them, the one called Anna opened up that they were taking the elder, Elsa, to live with their aunt and uncle in Corona, as she couldn't safely stay in their home any longer.

"Do you want to go to live with them?" Hiccup asked curiously, petting Toothless, who sat in his lap. Elsa bit her lip and sighed.

"Not particularly, but.. It isn't something I'd like to talk about here." She confessed. Hiccup frowned.

"Why don't we go back to my home?" He suggested as they finished their meals. The sisters both nodded in agreement. Hiccup let Toothless off his lap before the group went back to the chief's home. When they were settled down in front of the fireplace with the sweetbread Rapunzel had made a few days before, Elsa finally spoke up.

"I was chased out of my country because of a.. special skill I have." She explained softly. "I learned to control it a bit better, but they still didn't seem comfortable with me there. My sister is going to take my place when she gets home."

Hiccup noted how Anna seemed to cringe at that. He watched the pair for a moment before offering them a smile.

"If you'd like, you could stay here instead. We are sort of used to strange skills." He suggested. Elsa blinked in surprise. "You'd need to work with the other villagers of course, or.. I could use you on my team." He offered calmly.

"Your.. team?" Elsa asked in confusion, tilting her head a bit. It was adorable. Hiccup spent a few minutes explaining what he meant, and eventually Elsa gave a slow nod of agreement.

"Elsa, are you sure?" Anna asked, frowning. The elder sister shrugged and gave a small smile.

"I want to. Really. I would prefer it to being locked away with our aunt." She admitted. Anna gave a slow nod before her face firmed with resolve.

"Then I'll stay too." She said. Elsa looked at her in shock.

"But- Anna, what about Kristoff? And you need to go back home, take the throne!" She protested.

"Kristoff won't mind staying with us. You know him and Sven, as long as there's ice and carrots, they're happy. And the duke was totally capable of handling the kingdom while you grew up, he would be perfect to take over!" Anna said eagerly. Elsa frowned a bit, but she sighed eventually and shrugged.

"Well, I guess if it's okay with Hiccup." She allowed. The chief grinned and nodded.

"Of course. Were Sven and Kristoff travelling with you?" He wondered. Anna hummed and gave a nod.

"They're back on the ship. Didn't think that the royal welcome extended to them. I think he's just shy though." She added, making Elsa giggle.

"You have an adorable laugh." Hiccup said with a smile, pushing himself to stand. "Well, why don't we go get your friends and invite them to get settled? You can stay here until we get a house constructed for you." He offered. The girls smiled and stood as well.

"That's very kind of you." Anna said.

"This house must be a lot bigger than it looks if you've got all those.. pets, here." Elsa commented as they headed out of the cabin and down toward the docks. Hiccup smirked and reached over to brush her hair from her face.

"Most of my pets stay in the barn beside the house. We can get you settled in a stall in a few days when the expansion is done. You'll stay in the house until then." He explained. Elsa flushed slightly and nodded. "We'll take you to Gobber's before bed tonight and get you measured for your harness."

Elsa gave a short nod, but she didn't seem nervous. Hiccup kept an eye on her as they walked down to the docks, but she seemed perfectly contented with her choice.

Sven, as it turned out, was a reindeer. An actual one, not Hiccup’s kind. At Kristoff’s request, Sven was housed in the barn with Hiccup’s pets, at least until their house and the attached stall could be built. Hiccup got the animal settled in while Astrid set up the guest room, Hiccup's old bedroom, for Anna and Kristoff. The couple both agreed it was smarter to keep Kristoff out of the barn until Anna had a chance to actually explain the fact that Sven wouldn't be housing with other animals. The villagers had long since gotten used to Hiccup's antics, apparently his father had similar tastes when it came to sex. Hiccup was smart enough not to ask for the specifics. He took Elsa to Gobber's that night to have her measured for her harness, and the blacksmith promise to have it delivered the next morning.

Hiccup went out to the barn early the next morning and fed his pets, changing their water as well. He leaned against the stalls and watched them eat for a moment before humming to himself. "Bath day today. You all need to get cleaned up. And you need a shave." He added, looking to Alvin. "No complaining this time, I gave you a chance to take care of that thing and it still smells like fish. Work for you today, then we're getting you presentable." He said sternly. He ignored Alvin's annoyed grumbles, taking his harness from its hook and getting him strapped up. He helped him step into his boots, the only clothing he was allowed to use, and only when he was working out in the rock fields like he was today. He got him latched up to his cart and passed him off to the handler taking care of him today before heading back up to the house for Toothless.

"Bath day baby, time for you to get the tub out and set up the field for Rapunzel." He instructed, patting the dragon's rear and sending him out to the barn. He then shook awake Elsa gently and helped her to her feet. "Come on, time for you to meet your team. Gobber will be by with your harness today." He hummed. Elsa yawned as she let herself be pulled up and out the door, her dress trailing behind her. When they reached the barn, Hiccup was surprised to see Kristoff heading for the door.

"Kristoff. You're up early." He said. He patted Elsa's hip and sent her over to the field to help Toothless get it ready. The blonde smiled at Hiccup and shrugged.

"I'm an early bird I guess, hard to sleep in when you've got a reindeer trying to shake you awake." He answered. Hiccup hummed.

"Well, how about I get him out for you and you two can go down for some food from the marketplace? Tell them it's on me and they won't even charge you." He offered. Kristoff watched him before smirking, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't want me to see your little friends, huh?" He assumed. Hiccup blinked in surprise and snorted.

"No, just didn't think Anna had gotten around to telling you." He said calmly. "Come on in, Sven has already made himself at home. The kid who cleans the stables is coming by in about ten minutes." He nodded to the barn and pulled the door open, waving him over to Sven's stall as he headed back to gather Tuffnut from his stall. 

He paused when he heard a telltale thumping, sighing and leaning over the door of Flynn and Rapunzel's stall. Flynn held the girl by her hips with one hand, bodily pressing her to the wall of the stall. Her legs wrapped around his hips and held on tight, her wrists pinned over her head with his free hand. She buried her face in Flynn's shoulder, whining softly as their hips slapped together. "Five minutes before I drag you apart and dump you in cold water." He warned. Flynn gave a short grunt as his only acknowledgment, speeding up his hips as Rapunzel gave a weak cry.

Hiccup chuckled softly and let them be as he opened Tuff's stall, guiding him out to the warm bath that was waiting. Kristoff was already washing off Sven with a cloth, a bucket of soapy water at his feet courtesy of Toothless. He had a smirk on his face, and Tuffnut had barely gotten settled in metal tub before he spoke up.

"Those two seem.. Friendly." He said, barely holding back a laugh. Hiccup snorted and rolled his eyes.

"New couple, you know how it is. They keep it in their free time, outside of work hours. As long as they do it on their time, I don't mind." He hummed, dragging the brush through Tuffnut's hair. "How you let this get so knotted, I will never understand.. You aren't even that active!" He scolded.

"They're always on your time." Kristoff pointed out, scoffing softly. "At least, that's how I'd see it. It's how me and Sven work." He said, pushing the reindeer's nose playfully.

"So if he saw some cute doe and wanted to have himself some fun, you wouldn't let him?" Hiccup asked with a low laugh, shaving the hair from Tuffnut's face, back, chest, groin and legs before sending him off to Toothless to get towelled dry.

"No. Never have. He stays with me." Kristoff said simply. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't he have a heat or something?"

"Yep. I make sure he's healthy of course, take care of things when something comes up. But other than that, he doesn't go around with any others. I don't need him getting a mate and running off on me." Kristoff explained simply. Hiccup excused himself for a moment to fetch Rapunzel, who was relaxed back in her stall with Flynn helping to start undoing her braid. He smiled at them and guided her out, helping to unravel the rest of her large braid. Kristoff looked impressed at the sheer length of it.

"She won't be running off if her mate is here." He pointed out as he began to work the soap through her long hair. "And even if I did decide to stop them, how would you propose I do? Even if I put them in separate stalls, they'll find a way to.. Enjoy themselves. Together or separately."

"Well, that's where you get creative." Kristoff grinned. Hiccup snorted and helped Rapunzel out of the tub.

"Great, I'll sew her vagina together so no man can ever come near it again." He said sarcastically. Rapunzel glanced at him for a moment in concern before seeming to recognize that he was joking. "Elsa, help her out will you? We need to dry her hair down. Just weave her through the poles." He instructed. Elsa smiled and helped Rapunzel over to the first pole when she pointed it out. They had developed a way for her hair to dry out better. Toothless would set up small wooden poles along both sides of the paddock and they guided her to weave between them, so her locks crisscrossed over the field to their full length.

"I'm not saying that." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying you make it.. Difficult." He chuckled to himself as he began brushing out Sven's fur. Hiccup snorted and went back into the barn for Flynn.

"How should I do that, chop their hands off?"

"What is it with you people and violence?" Kristoff wondered, shaking his head. Before he could continue, there was a shout from behind them. Hiccup twisted around and grinned at his godfather. 

"Gobber, good to see you again! Harness ready?" He asked with a chuckle, pushing himself to stand. Gobber nodded and held out his latest work. Hiccup grinned as he took it. "This is great, thank you. Hey, Elsa, come here." He called. The princess glanced up from where she was helping Rapunzel brush her hair and smiled, coming over to his side. "Dress off pet, your harness is ready." Elsa hummed and slid her dress off without shame, letting Hiccup help her into the straps.

"What's that for?" Kristoff asked behind them, watching as he tightened and loosened at a few different places to make it snug.

"It's a harness for when they're working, all my reindeer get them. And.. Tada!" Hiccup smiled, stepping back so Elsa could get a look at herself. She smiled rather approvingly and nodded.

"I like it." She decided. Kristoff snorted quietly behind them. Hiccup looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't a reindeer." Kristoff chuckled. "That's a reindeer." He said, pointing to Sven.

"Oh gee, he has no imagination." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I just mean, she doesn't look like one. Fur, tail, antlers, any of this ringing a bell?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup paused for a moment before looking at Elsa again.

"Huh. Never thought that.." He mused. He glanced back at Kristoff and smirked. "I like you. You get to stay." He decided. Kristoff laughed.

"Good to know. I can help you think up some designs later." He offered as he finished brushing off Sven and getting his bridle back on. He gave him a carrot and watched as Ruffnut was brought out for her bath. Once she'd been washed off, the group was sent off to work on their gifts.

Rapunzel liked to sew, she mostly made clothes for babies or pretty dresses for women. Flynn was better at carving, usually making small statuettes or horns. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were weapons makers, sort of. While they didn't work with the metals, they made axe handles, wrapped the hilts of swords, and made sheaths for them, as well as stringing bows. Tuffnut was learning from the fletcher how to make arrows after he had shown some interest in it, but it'd be a while before Hiccup allowed him to actually play with something as sharp as an arrow tip. When she showed some interest in it, Elsa was handed off to Rapunzel, who started right away on showing her how to design and create an article of clothing. Toothless usually spent his time making sure the others didn't slack off, but he also worked to design saddles for the dragons, especially those that were being given as gifts around Snoggletog. While they worked, some men from the village came by to start expanding the barn, a project that would take about a week at most.

Back in the house, Kristoff and Hiccup were working on the designs for the new outfits for Hiccup's pets, getting the occasional input by their partners. Hiccup brought the sketches over to Gobber's later in the day to ask if he could take on the project. The blacksmith had looked over the specifics, made a few jibes, but laughingly agreed, promising to have the new harnesses done in a few days at the most.

True to his word, Gobber delivered the new gear in just a couple days. Hiccup had already geared up Toothless and the twins, and was working on Flynn when Anna came by to see Elsa again. The younger woman had been visiting her sister daily, after making sure that it was okay with Hiccup. She didn't work as a stable girl, exactly, but she was in the barn more often than Kristoff was. She only really bothered coming in to visit Elsa, but they spent long hours together, talking quietly.

"Your hair was a mess even when you were a little kid." Elsa laughed quietly, running the brush through Anna's loose hair. The top of her stall was always open so they could talk and touch each other as much as they wanted, even with Elsa in her stall. Anna seemed comfortable with Elsa's nudity, but so were Ruff and Tuff, so Hiccup assumed they just didn't have the taboo on it that other regions seemed to.

"At least I clean up okay, huh" Anna giggled, smiling. Elsa shook her head fondly.

"You should keep your hair down more often.. It's pretty like this." She said softly. Hiccup smiled at the exchange before giving a slight click of his tongue to catch her attention

"Elsa?"

Elsa squeaked and nearly dropped the brush, fumbling with it for a moment before managing to get a decent grip on it again.

"Shoot, what time is it? Sorry, am I supposed to be in the workshop? I got distracted, sorry." She apologized repeatedly. Hiccup laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay. You're next to get your gear set up." Hiccup clarified. Elsa relaxed and smiled, handing the brush to Anna.

"Here, can you hold this?" She asked. Anna glanced between the pair before blushing and clearing her throat.

"Ah, can I help?" She requested shyly Hiccup smiled and nodded. 

"Of course. Open up the door and bring her over here?" Hiccup said, taking the brush from her and setting it aside. He picked up Elsa's gear and brought it to the cross-ties, setting them on the shelf. Anna brought Elsa over a minute later, and Hiccup took her by the upper arm, guiding her to stand in the open space. A length of rope from either wall beside her came over to hook over her neck with loose loops, designed to keep her from moving too much.

"We're gonna start with her boots. Take that side?" He said, handing Anna Elsa's right boot. The redhead took it with a smile. Hiccup crouched at Elsa's side and tapped the back of her thigh. "Leg up." He ordered. 

Elsa shifted and lifted her foot, letting Hiccup guide the boot up her leg. He set her foot back down before tapping her other leg, supporting her while Anna did the other side. He pointed out the zipper to the younger sister and did up his side, making sure her skin didn't get pinched as the zipper closed. He ran his hand down the smooth leather from her midthigh to her foot before standing. Elsa stepped a few times in place and smiled at the tapping of the horseshoes below her. Hiccup chuckled and showed Anna how to get the gloves on as well, pulling her elbows back and tying them behind her back so her breasts were pushed out further and her hooves were up at her sides.

"Hand me her bridle, I'll show you how it goes on." He instructed. Anna nodded and came in front of Elsa to watch as Hiccup slid the bridle on and tightened the different straps until it was properly fitted to her soft face. Small four point antlers came out from the top of her head, held in place by the bridle. Hiccup held out the bit and looked at Elsa sternly.

"This goes in your mouth and attached to your bridle. It'll press down on your tongue, and it might gag you a bit. I'm not going to clip it in yet, but I want you to keep it in your mouth for a few minutes to get used to it. Don't drop it unless you really need to, but I won't be mad if you need to. Understand?" He waited for Elsa's nod before tapping her jaw, sliding the bit between her teeth when she opened up.

"Very good girl." Hiccup purred, stroking her hip. "Let's get you filled up, hm?" He hummed, loosening the straps between her legs to gain access to her holes. He nudged her legs further apart and had Anna pass him the thick ivory dildo that Gobber had carved. He played with her for a while, rubbing the head of the toy over her clit and along the length of her slit with a smirk as the once princess whimpered into her bit.

"Come here Anna, look at this." Hiccup instructed, waving her down to kneel behind her sister with him. She followed curiously and watched what he was doing. "See how she's getting wet?" He pointed out, running his finger down the length of her slit and showing it to Anna, the pad of the digit glistening. "You have to make sure their pussies get nice and drippy before you fill them up, otherwise you might hurt something. Plus, it's fun to watch them squirm." He smirked, grinding the head against Elsa's clit again to make her moan, her legs trembling.

"Want to try?" Hiccup offered. Anna blinked in surprise but nodded, taking the toy from Hiccup and copying his motions, a bit rougher than Hiccup had done. Elsa jolted in surprise and stomped a hoof down. "Now, slid it back and find her cunny hole." He instructed. "Push it in just a little.. And back out." He coached, taking her wrist and guiding her hand. One inch in, all the way out. Two inches in, all the way out. They continued the torturously teasing pace until Elsa was filled entirely. Hiccup chuckled and moved his hand away to let her take over.

"Go on, let her have some fun. She won't be cumming again for a while." He said. Anna blushed faintly but did as Hiccup said, sliding the toy in and out of her sister's hole slowly before starting to pick up the pace. Elsa tossed her head back and screamed as the cock was shoved in deep, Anna's palm grinding against her cunthole and clit. Her thighs shook as she squirted, making a mess along the inside of her thighs and the ground. She panted as she came down, the bit dropping as her jaw went slack. She mumbled an apology but Hiccup brushed it off with a chuckle, giving her a kiss before strapping in the bit properly now that he knew she wouldn't have trouble with it.

The cock was left in her hole as Hiccup had Anna pass him the anal plug next. He ran his fingers along her legs and slit, scooped up the cum before smearing it over her hole. He stretched her out slowly before sliding the plug in. The cute little white tail peeked out from her pert ass, completing the reindeer look. Hiccup retightened the straps between her legs, leaving both her holes stuffed up.

"Very good girl. You're going to be an adorable little reindeer sooner than you think."

Less than a month later, Berk was under siege again, by the Berserker tribe this time. The attack was quickly handled of course, the strength of Berk's armies as well as reinforcements from the Outcasts easily taking down those of the Berserkers. Like Outcast Island, the island of Berserk was taken down and made a province of Berk, the key rebels were plucked away and sold off, and Dagur was easily taken down as a new pet for Hiccup.

When they were on their first trip to Berserk to see what they had to work with, they discovered Heather. She explained that she found out Dagur was her brother and had decided to stay after her adoptive parents passed away. Hiccup suggested Heather take over as chief, as they trusted her, but she said she was nowhere near ready to run an island. Astrid smirked then and glanced over at Hiccup

"Well.. We could use another girl on the team." She said lightly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and grinned at his wife.

"I love you." He said with a laugh. Heather watched the two of them in confusion, before Hiccup explained. "The team that your brother will be joining, We could use you on it, if you are willing. We aren't forcing you, of course, you can stay here if you want. Your uncle was willing enough to take over the tribe for now, he's smart enough not to try and start another rebellion, especially with half your fleet wiped out. It's your choice."

"You.. Never really told me what you'd be doing with my brother." Heather said quietly, watching the pair with caution. Hiccup smiled.

"You would work through the year to make gifts, things we leave for the villagers on Snoggletog night. You would be trained to pull the sleigh with the rest of the team, and help deliver presents you made. You'd help in the fields when you were needed, and learn to perform for celebrations through the year, though most of it is just fun for Snoggletog celebrations, or the Festival of Freya, if we can ever get that sorted." He added, glancing at Astrid, who gave a shrug like it wasn't her fault, before he smiled at Heather again. "We would take care of all your needs, you wouldn't need to worry about anything more than obeying your orders."

"And something tells me you're good at that," Astrid added lowly. Heather's cheeks darkened.

"Knew you had a thing for her," Hiccup chuckled under his breath. Astrid punched his arm. Heather watched the exchange with a soft laugh before she nodded shyly.

"Yeah.. I want to stay with Dagur. Besides, you'll need some help on keeping him in line. He isn't exactly easy to get along with."

"Understatement," Hiccup muttered. Heather laughed.

"Yeah, he's.. Something different. Uncle Harold gave me some advice on how to handle him though." She said with a shrug. Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

"That's good. I'm sure we're going to need all the help we can, unless he's gonna end up covered in whip marks." He hummed. Heather rolled his eyes.

"He's gonna be covered in them anyway," she mumbled knowingly. She followed Hiccup when he touched her elbow and guided her toward Stormfly, climbing on with his help and flushing as Astrid climbed up behind her and put her arms on either side of her to take the reins.

"I need to stay here a while longer to make sure everything is running well, check a few more stations before heading home. Astrid will take you back to get you measured for your harness, and get you settled down in the barn. You're lucky we expanded recently or you'd have to share a stall with Dagur." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid made a show of touching Heather's hips, supposedly shifting her to make sure she was settled properly in the saddle, but mostly all she did was pull her back so her back was pressed to her chest. Stormfly shifted and squawked below them, before spreading open her wings and taking off at Astrid's signal.

By the time Hiccup made it home, Heather's basic gear had already been made by Gobber with some help from the other pets, though the additions he had planned with Kristoff would still take a while to create.

Heather's harness highlighted her cute tits, the leather hugging her body to accentuate her wide hips and thin waist. Her thighs were a bit thicker than last time Hiccup had seen her. A few strategically placed rings let the harness shift and move with her, another of Kristoff's ideas, while still staying in their proper places, doing their job of clinging to her like a second skin. Heather's hair was a bit damp still from the bath Astrid had obviously given her while the harness was made, out of it's normal braid and falling down her back in soft waves. She stayed still as Astrid ran the brush through her hair. The small, contented smile on her face hidden from the blonde, but Hiccup saw it as he approached them, chuckling quietly.

"You look adorable." He informed, watching the blush spread over her cheeks. "Hang on, we need to tighten this strap here.." He brushed his hands up her sides lightly and carefully tightened up the straps near her breasts, so the leather kept them lifted. "There. Perky and perfect." He complimented, giving one of her nipples a light pinch and twist Heather bit her lip against a gasp and closed her eyes for a moment. Hiccup smirked and circled around behind her to give Astrid a kiss on the cheek "God, I didn't realize how amazing her ass was" He commented aloud. He gave her a light spank and chuckled at the squeak Heather gave. "Oh, she's not going to need much training at all. So cute." He commented lovingly. A slight shiver ran down Heather's spine, and he leaned over to brush her hair aside, kissing her neck. "I'm going to go check on your brother, you be good for Astrid."

"Like I said, that's not going to be a problem." Astrid chuckled. "You might have some trouble though. How do you plan on getting him strapped up without him punching you, exactly?" She wondered as she continued brushing through Heather's hair. The newest pet seemed to drift off as they spoke, enjoying the gentle sensations of the brush and Hiccup's hand playing along her hip.

"Hmm.. Chain him down?" Hiccup offered with a chuckle. "I'm sure Kristoff wouldn't mind helping me hold him down, he and Alvin are always arm wrestling." He mused. He looked at Heather with a light smirk. "What do you think babe? How should we make your brother behave for me? ... Heather? Pet?" Hiccup had to snap his fingers a few times in front of her face before she shook her head a bit and looked at him. Hiccup chuckled. "Daydreaming?"

"S-Sorry, I just sort of.." She blushed and cleared her throat. "What was the question?" Hiccup shook his head fondly.

"Any tips on how to get your brother into his harness?" He repeated. Heather tilted her head slightly in consideration before she gave a little hum of thought.

"He doesn't like.. Sudden changes, you know?" She tried to explain "He usually needs a few minutes to understand what's about to happen and adjust himself to be ok with it and act accordingly. That's why he's not a very good fighter, strategy wise." She mused. "So, I guess, show him the harness, explain what's gonna happen, and kind of go slow so he doesn't get overwhelmed. It.. Might also help if you tell him he can see me if he does. He's gotta be freaking out." She offered. Hiccup considered for a moment before nodding, turning to to head into the barn. "Oh, Hiccup!" Heather called. "You might wanna apologize for the whole hiding your dragons thing. He really doesn't like liars." Hiccup chuckled and nodded again.

"I'll keep that in mind." He agreed. Astrid smiled as Hiccup walked back into the barn, before she handed the brush to Heather to hold and separating her hair into parts, starting to put it in a five strand braid.

"Very good, Heather. I told you he'd be nice." She said knowingly. "But you call Hiccup Daddy, or Sir. Not his name." Heather flushed a bit.

"Sorry. Ah.. What do I call you then?" She asked. Astrid chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"The others call me ma'am, but you can call me Astrid. I like the way it sounds."

In the barn, Hiccup leaned against Dagur's stall, letting him get all his snarling over with for now. When he paused long enough for Hiccup to get a word in, the chief sighed

"I'm going to open the top section of your stall so we can talk. Try and get out or touch me, and you'll be in trouble." He warned calmly. He waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't protest right away before sliding the bars aside so Dagur could lean his head out if he wanted. "Your sister is here. Willingly." He added emphatically when Dagur's eyebrows began to pull together. "You can see her, if you behave today, okay?" Dagur glared for a moment before giving a short nod.

"Now, I want to start getting you used to your gear. You've seen what the others wear, you're going to have the same. We'll introduce it to you slowly. I just want you to get the harness on for today. You can hold it for a minute if you want, get used to the feeling." Hiccup offered, holding out the harness. Dagur hesitated for a long moment before taking it and tugging at the straps a little. The leather was smooth and supple, worked until it was buttery soft.

"This?" Dagur asked shortly, grabbing the metal part of the harness.

"That's where your cock goes. My pets don't get hard or cum unless I allow it. It won't hurt, it'll just keep you from hardening." Hiccup explained calmly. Dagur inspected each of the leather straps and the rings holding them together before he eventually muttered and shoved the harness back over the stall door.

"I get to see Heath if I wear it?" He confirmed. Hiccup nodded, and Dagur eventually sighed and gave a short nod of his own. "Fine."

Hiccup smiled and reached over the stall door to pet his head lightly. "Good boy. I'm gonna open the door, you step back a bit, okay?" He instructed, waiting until Dagur did as told before opening the stall door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaving them both in the small space. Hiccup helped him step into the harness, guiding his arms through the proper sections. He let the leather sit loosely on him for a moment as he explained how it worked.

There was one long strap with a few rings down the length that went from his sternum, down the centre of his chest, between his legs and up to between his shoulder blades, before rings at the front and back split it off into a Y shape that looped over his shoulders. Connected to the rings along his chest and back were straps that would hug his skin just below his pecs and on his waist when tightened. To keep the cage sewn onto the wider leather over his crotch in place, a strap on either side looped up along his hip bones and down the curve of his ass, joining with another ring just above the cleft of his ass.

"I'm going to start tightening the straps now. If you need me to stop, tell me to calmly, don't freak out." He said, slowly tightening up the sections of leather until they fit snugly against his skin. He got his cock snug in its cage before stepping back. "Shift around a bit, get used to it."

Dagur picked at the straps for a moment before bending himself around a little, realizing that it wasn't as tight as he had expected, and it didn't limit his range of motion too much.

"Good boy. Come on now, we're going to take you out to see Heather. I won't make you wear your bridle today, so you're going to be on a leash for now." Hiccup warned, showing him the soft and worn rope in his hands before carefully tying it around his neck. He left it loose so it wasn't up on his throat, and gave it a short tug to show it wouldn't tighten if he pulled.

"Come on." He invited, sliding the stall door open and stepping back to guide him out. He continued walking backwards, keeping his eyes on Dagur to make sure he was alright. "Warn me if I'm gonna trip on something, or we'll both go tumbling." He chuckled. It wasn't long until they reached the field, where Heather was giggling and talking with Astrid.

"Dragonbait!" Dagur called urgently, suddenly yanking away from Hiccup until he tightened his grip on the leash. Heather looked up and smiled, glancing at Astrid before jogging over to the boys. She looked at Hiccup, who gave a little nod toward her brother, before she hugged him tightly.

"Dagur, thank the gods. I was worried about you." She sighed, before stepping back to look him over. She gave a smile and a soft laugh. "You look good." She admitted.

"Whatever." Dagur brushed off, shaking his head. "Are you okay? Why are you here?" He demanded. Heather blushed and looked down, shrugging.

"I.. Wanted to come. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and they said I could join the team." She said shyly. "It's.. It seemed like a nice idea. We can spend more time together, at least, right?" She asked, looking at Hiccup. The chief smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We'll put you two in stalls next to each other." He agreed. Heather relaxed and smiled again.

"See? It's gonna be fine." She promised. Dagur grumbled a bit but reluctantly nodded. "Come on now, why don't we try and get some more of your gear on? We can take it slow." She coaxed.

In the late spring of the next year, Berk was once again under siege. a warlord by the name of Drago had begun kidnapping dragons for an attack on the archipelago. Berk, and its provinces, were able to battle them back without much difficulty.

Drago's men were weak in will and broke easily, being dispersed among Berk and its provinces to become workers and, if they behaved themselves, eventually become citizens. Drago himself, of course, was taken as a pet for Hiccup, a fate that the tribe agreed was a fair punishment.

After over a month of trying all the tactics in his book to break Drago, Hiccup had come up empty handed. Drago had been temporarily moved into the separate stall on the other side of the house less than two days after his capture. He had somehow managed to pry aside one of the bars on his stall door without anyone noticing it. Hiccup had been distracted that morning, so Anna and Kristoff had taken over gearing up the reindeer for their work that morning. Neither of them paid Drago any attention, so they didn't notice the gap in the bars.

Later in the day, while Dagur was walking through the barn with a sword he had just finished up, taking it to Hiccup to make sure he'd gotten a certain knot on the handle correct, Drago had managed to grab him from his blind spot. He got his hand on the weapon and nearly managed to slit Dagur's throat. He was lucky enough to escape with only some superficial cuts and bruises, but the emotional damage was much worse. He and, at his request, Heather, slept in the house, in Hiccup and Astrid's bed, for a week until he was ready to go back out to the barns.

In the reinforced stall that Drago was kept in, he was kept restrained, his prosthetic long gone and his remaining arm kept tied over his head in heavy chains, the links pulled tight so he couldn't bend his knees in the slightest, without nearly dislocating his shoulder. Hiccup came in three times a day to give him food and water. After an attempt to kick his prosthetic out from under him, Drago's feet were locked to the walls of the stall by the ankles, his legs spread and leaving him immobile.

It took two months, and the amputation of his right arm after a particularly bad fit of anger, but eventually Drago was broken down enough for Hiccup to begin breaking him in properly. He was finally able to get Drago geared up for the first time and begin his training. It was another four months before he was trained enough to be allowed to roam the town and have his own free time like the rest of the reindeer were.

Along with Drago, they gained Eret as a tribesman, the trapper turned trainer a welcome addition to the island. He took up a role with Kristoff and Anna as a stable boy, working with the reindeer.

His more permanent job came about from Rapunzel's complaining during her monthly release, surprisingly. She was whining again about how rough and unnecessary it was, and why couldn't they just let them fuck each other? Hiccup ignored the pouting for a few long minutes before he finally huffed and tossed the cloth down.

"Alright, Punz, fine. You want sex? Get out of the tub. Come on, out." He commanded. Rapunzel watched him for a moment before climbing out, letting herself be led over to the hitching post.

She was bent over and her neck and shoulders were skillfully tied to the post, her wrists tied behind her. Hiccup's fingers pressed into her ass and stretched her quickly as he silently waving Eret over. The trapper's eyes darkened at Rapunzel's ass raised up in the air, coming over to stand beside him at her hip. Hiccup pulled his fingers free and waved to the reindeer in invitation before circling to crouch in front of Rapunzel.

"Just remember you asked for this~" He reminded lovingly as Eret leaned over her, holding the post on either side of her shoulders before he lined himself up and pushed into her with one smooth thrust. Rapunzel's eyes popped open and she shouted out.

"Holy shi-gh!" Hiccup hooked the three fingers that had been in Rapunzel's ass into her jaw, tugging it down to effectively gag her without letting her bite down.

"Watch your language." Hiccup warned. "Go on Eret, enjoy yourself." He encouraged with a smirk. Rapunzel's eyes crossed and she squealed eagerly as Eret began to fuck her roughly. Drool pooled in her mouth until it began to drip down her chin past Hiccup's fingers.

"I think this should be Eret's new job, hm? The barn breeder? I'm sure his cock will be enough to keep you all satisfied. If you're really good, I'll let you suck Flynn off while Eret's in his ass. Or should we have them take you from both sides?" He taunted. It didn't take long until Rapunzel was coming over the grass with a howl of enjoyment.

From then on, after a short talk to the other reindeer, Eret was in charge of anything sexual that happened with them. He studied under Hiccup for several months, learning his tricks to be able to torture them as deliciously as Hiccup himself could. Once a month, he fucked each of the pets, cruelly bringing them to the edge over and over before finally allowing them to cum. It quickly became one of the favourite days in the month.

On the third day of winter of the same year, in the middle of the day, something that looked like an iceberg comet shot down from the sky and crashed into the ocean off the shore of Berk. Hiccup, thinking it could have been a dragon, immediately mounted up Toothless and took off with Astrid to investigate.

Four miles off the coast, they found what they were looking for. A large, rough block of ice was floating in the water, filled with speckles of what looked like black dirt.

There was a shadow inside, they weren't sure of what, but considering the fact that the Skrill survived in such conditions, it seemed smarter to bring it back to Berk for now. They managed to tie some ropes to it and fly it in, setting it in the field. When Hiccup tried to touch it, the ice was cold enough that it felt like it had burned him. He ordered the reindeer to stay away from it, not wanting any of them to be hurt by it.

The block stayed frozen for a week before it thawed all at once. It couldn't have taken more than two hours for it to thaw and disappear entirely, leaving nothing in its wake but a thin, almost frail looking teenager. It was a while before anyone noticed the unconscious boy, not until Kristoff and Anna came about at noon to give their worker bees some lunch.

"What the.. Anna, go find Hiccup." Kristoff instructed, taking the tray his girlfriend was holding and shifting his own to balance them both. The kid didn't look like a threat, especially unconscious, but after how worried Hiccup had seemed over it, he didn't want to take any chances. Anna nodded and leaned in to kiss Kristoff's cheek quickly.

"He's in the main square, we'll be back soon." He promised, slipping away to find their chief. Kristoff walked through the barn to the workshop where the reindeer were busy making gifts. He set the trays down in the middle of the table and turned around to close the doors, reaching up to slide the lock shut.

"Kristoff? What's going on?" Heather asked, frowning as they were locked in.

"Eat up guys, Hiccup's going to be by in a few minutes." Kristoff said, his voice a bit strained.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked with a look of concern. "You look worried."

"There was a kid in that ice block Hiccup found." Kristoff sighed, running a hand down his face. "Anna went to get Hiccup, but we're going to stay put until he gets here." Dagur raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"We're being put on lockdown because of a brat?"

"We're taking a precaution because we don't know what that thing is. Might just be where I come from, but most kids aren't still breathing after two weeks in an iceberg that fell from the sky. We've already got magic hair, a warlord, and a cannibal, excuse me for being cautious. Just eat up, Anna and Astrid made yak soup." He said.

There were a few mutters before everyone dug in, happy for a warm meal. Kristoff sat at an open space between Heather and Ruffnut. Heather continued sketching at the paper in front of her as she ate, not looking up.

"What are you working on?" Kristoff asked, looking at the designs. Heather blushed and glanced up at him.

"It's a present I'm gonna make for Astrid." She said shyly. Kristoff chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure she'll like it. Let me know if you need to get anything from the blacksmith shop and I'll see if I can sneak you over there without them noticing." He offered. Heather perked up and grinned. Usually any supplies they needed were brought to them by Alvin and Drago when they asked, or Hiccup escorted them to Gobber's shop so the blacksmith could supervise what they were working on in the forge.

"That would be amazing, thank you." She said gratefully. She returned to her soup with a happy smile, until there was a knock at the door.

"Kristoff, you can open up, they've got him inside." Anna's voice called. The blonde relaxed and stood, going over to unlock the door and push it open. They went about their chores, now that the little scare had been averted, making sure everyone's work was coming along well.

Inside the house, Hiccup was watching the boy laid out on his couch, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Astrid had taken over the set up in the main square while he dealt with this. Whatever this was.

"Ngh.." Hiccup's eyes flicked back up to the boy's face as he groaned, watching as his face pinched up before he sat up abruptly with a sharp gasp.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay!" He said quickly, holding out his hands. "Lay back down, calm down, it's okay. What's your name?" He asked. The boy stared at him in terror for a few long moments before stuttering out.

"J-J-Jack."

It took a few hours to get him calm and get him to tell him the whole story of what had happened. He talked about how he was a winter spirit, and explained to him how he could control his power. That had lead to another near panic attack as he realized his staff wasn't with him. He finally managed to explained how he had been in a fight with another spirit, one of darkness and nightmares and fear. He hadn't been able to fight him off, and in a last ditch effort, he'd sealed himself in the ice they had found him in to protect himself.

"Okay.. Okay, I can help you." Hiccup promised. "We have dragons here that can find things from just about anywhere in the world. We can get them your scent and send them to look for your staff in the ocean. Until then, my wife and I can keep an eye on you and make sure you stay safe. With how far you are from home, I doubt that guy is gonna find you, and we can protect you if he does." Jack hesitated a moment before giving a little nod, hissing and holding his neck. Hiccup frowned.

"You must be pretty banged up from that fight." He sighed. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." He stood and held out a hand, which Jack hesitantly took. Hiccup lead him out and through the barn into the workshop, tapping on the door.

"Rapunzel? We need you for a minute." He called. The blonde looked up and smiled, standing and following Hiccup out to the fields. "This is Jack. Jack, this is Rapunzel She's pretty good at helping out hurt people." He smiled.

Rapunzel smiled at Jack and held out her hand, but the spirit seemed more concerned with her appearance. While in the workshop, the reindeer kept most of their gear on, only the gloves and bridles being removed to allow them to work freely. Hiccup laughed quietly and took Jack's chin, lifting his head to look at Rapunzel's face instead.

"We'll explain that later." He chuckled, before he helped Rapunzel wrap her braid around Jack. "Don't freak out, just give her a minute." He instructed. Rapunzel smiled and squeezed Jack's hand before beginning to sing softly, the light starting from the roots of her hair and coming down through her braid to cover Jack. It only took a minute or two for her to fix up Jack, who marvelled at his healed body.

"That's amazing.. Thank you." He said quietly. Rapunzel smiled and unwound her hair from his body.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you feel better." She said happily, before looking to Hiccup. "Do you need me for anything else Daddy?" She asked. Hiccup smiled and patted her head.

"No Punz, thank you. You can get back to work, I'm sure Elsa needs you." He dismissed. Rapunzel nodded and leaned up to steal a kiss on his cheek before returning to the barn.

Hiccup's expectations were met when he faced a battery of questions from Jack as soon as they were alone again. He answered them honestly, a smile on his face as he watched Jack's face darken and his legs pressed together as he squirmed.

"You want to be a pet." He said simply, reading him like a book. Jack choked on his voice for a moment before mumbling under his breath.

It took a total of an hour after that for Jack to admit the idea sounded nice and agree to join, being taken down to Gobber's right away to be measured for his gear. It never failed to amaze Hiccup how easily he could have people walk right into his barn. Deep down, everyone probably had some kink in them, he decided.

That year, eleven reindeer pulled the sleigh to deliver gifts to the villagers of Berk. At Jack's suggestion, they were included in the festival as well, doing everything from giving cart rides to kids, to competing in races. Once the kids had gone down and it was just the adults, the night did take a dirtier turn, before the pets were eventually pulled away from the festivities to be washed up and harnessed into their sleigh.

Berk really did have the best Snoggletogs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for things to add to this series, let me know over at lylaskinkycage.tumblr.com, since I'm planning to do a series of one shots based around this fic! If you notice anything else I should tag, please let me know, cause I don't remember half the junk I wrote tbh.
> 
> I'm going to hell for writing this, but you read it, so I'll see you there.


End file.
